happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Times the Harm
Three Times the Harm is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious gets thwarted by three heroes at once. Roles Starring *Devious Featuring *Splendid *Baka *Double-O-Eight Appearances *Squabbles Plot In his evil lair, Devious reads over the blueprints for his latest scheme and laughs maniacally. Oblivious to him, Double-O-Eight is watching the whole thing from his spycam and drives to the scene. Devious gets to work on his laser and accidentally fires a beam through his wall, Baka climbing outside. A passing Splendid sees the beam and suspects his old foe is up to no good again. With just a few more parts of the laser to assemble, Devious hears a knock on his door and answers to find a pizza delivery guy (008 in disguise). Upon taking the delivery without paying, he opens the box to discover a pizza-shaped bomb inside. Devious quickly throws it a window and it lands near Squabbles, who eats it assuming it was a real pizza. 008 hears the bomb explode and gets Squabbles' guts splattered on him, then realizes his plan failed. As Devious gets back to finishing his laser, Baka sneaks into the lair from open window. Sticking to the ceiling, Baka throws a ninja star at Devious. Unfortunately he ducks, causing the weapon to bounce all over the walls until it severs Baka's tail. Devious sees the tail land on the ground and Baka makes a quick escape with his smoke bomb. Devious begins to suspect someone trying to kill him, so he pulls out his ray gun. A section of his wall begins to crack and Devious arms himself, but retreats the moment Splendid breaks through. Devious runs into the bathroom, but 008 emerges from a secret toilet entrance. Devious then rushes through the halls, when Baka appears and shoots his tongue at him. Devious is pulled to the gecko ninja, slapped by his tail, and thrown into the bathroom. 008 burns his signature onto Devious' belly with a laser pen, but then the villain escapes through the secret toilet entrance. Emerging from a pothole outside, Devious pants and relieves himself of getting away. However, Splendid appears in front of him and grabs him by the shirt. Splendid prepares to give Devious a big punch, until 008 interrupts him for interfering with his mission. Baka appears in a cloud of smoke and tells them he should kill Devious. The three start an arguement and get in a fight using their powers and weapons, while Devious makes a break for it. Devious re-enters his lair and finishes putting his laser together. He pushes a button but steps on Baka's old severed tail, causing it to whip/slice off his leg. Devious topples on the laser and makes it point to him, getting vaporized as a result. Moral "Two is company, three's a crowd!" Deaths #Squabbles is blown up by the pizza bomb. #Devious is vaporized by his laser. Trivia *This marks Squabbles' first death. *This is one of few episodes where the starring and appearing characters die while the featuring characters survive. *The moral is the same as in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes